Do You Believe in Destiny?
by fluffy-89
Summary: After the war Harry takes his daughter and lives as a muggle.Ginny tried to follow but went the wrong way.4 years later.Chap.7 up!R
1. Info

Disclaimer: I own any non-HP characters.  
  
A/N: I just sort of thought this up while finishing homework a few days ago. Hermione is telling this chapter, I will have different people for different chapters.  
  
~Do You Believe in Destiny? ~  
  
~Chapter 1: Info. ~  
  
After Hogwarts and the war Harry went to live in the muggle world, with his daughter that only 4 other living people knew of. When he left he told all of us not to follow him, he said it was his destiny to be muggle. Right out of Hogwarts he married Cho Chang, she was the first on the kill list, and I married Ron. Ron and I took it pretty bad but not quite as bad as Gin'. When she heard she left for muggle life too, I think she was hoping to find Harry, but he went west, she went east.  
  
No one has seen or heard from either of them for 4 years. We are 24 now, I often wonder where Harry is, what he is doing, how his daughter, Anne, is doing. Anne was born 1 week before Cho was murdered at the start of the war, which means she must be about 9. I wish Harry or Ginny would at least owl! Neither can get over the memories though, most can't, we just don't allow any mention of it at our home. We have 2 children, a girl and a boy.  
  
The girl is 7 and the boy is 5. Their names are Katie and Sam, or, Katherine Elizabeth Weasley and Samuel Nick Weasley. Katie still remembers Harry and Anne but Nick doesn't, she was 3 he was 1. I still think about Harry, I know that by the time Katie starts at Hogwarts Anne will have been there for two years and the only way they will know each other is if they are in the same and someone calls to Anne. More than likely Harry has changed his name and is going by something like James Evans. He always said that is the muggle name he would go by.  
  
Everyone knew they could find him if they looked up James Evans, but no one knew where he went. I think he either went to America or he went to Godric's Hollow. I mean we did find out that is where his parents lived, I'm sure he would want to know what it would have been like growing up there. But if it had too many magic folk he wouldn't live there, I did try once. It was right after he moved and Sirius came to live with us, I couldn't stand the sadness and the gloom of it all and so I tried looking him up, I did find him and I went straight to the address, but Harry was too smart for me, he took Anne and apparated before I could get there. Maybe it was for the best though; I don't think he knows how to raise I child in magic, especially a girl, without a mother. If Cho wasn't killed then he would still be here.  
  
"D**N THAT DISGRACE, IDIOT, J*****S OF A WIZARD," Oops, I didn't mean to scream that out loud.  
  
"Hermione, what was that about?" Ron asked me as he, Sirius, and our children came running into our room.  
  
"Sorry, I was just."I hesitated, "thinking," I finished hoping he would leave it at that.  
  
"You were thinking about Harry and."Katie hesitated, "Cho, and what happened to Cho, aren't you?" Katie asked.  
  
"Yes dear," I replied, hoping beyond hope that Ron would take note of my tone and clear everyone out.  
  
"Okay, kids, let's let mom and dad talk for a minute okay?" Sirius heard my tone and got Ron's look.  
  
"Okay," The kid's said in unison, they were so cute when they did that.  
  
"What's going on, why the sudden out burst about V. V.vvvvvvvvvv *sigh* Voldemort?" Ron asked, I could tell by his stutter that he still was afraid that he would come back, but that wasn't possible.  
  
I sighed, "Ron, I've been thinking about everything lately and I don't know, our goddaughter will be starting at Hogwarts in two years and I don't know if she even remembers us."  
  
"Of course she does, Hermione if I know one thing that will never change about Harry is that he will never let ANYONE forget the past. That includes how he used to live, it was just too hard for him to raise his daughter in a world of fame, and he wanted her to have the normal life he couldn't have. He just wanted what was best for her, but he won't let her forget. We can't control it if our children do, but remember, he'll have to come back when she's in school."  
  
"Ron, you know he won't have to come back. Besides, in two years it will have been 6 years. He will have been living as a muggle for 6 years, he will have to have a job, new friends, caught up with old friends, if he just vanished from that after 6 years I think it might cause a bit of a commotion."  
  
"Well, we can hope, we can't do anything but that. And when Anne does get to Hogwarts, you will be the one to sort her and you will be teaching her. You can talk to her, maybe even call Harry in for a "meeting" and talk him into coming back."  
  
"Ron, he has to come back before that,"  
  
"What do you want to do, march over there and hall him back to this world? First of all he wouldn't do it, second of all where would he stay? Yeah we have an extra room but there are two of them, I don't think Anne would be very keen on staying in a room with her father."  
  
"No, but if she does in fact remember us than she and Katie could share a room, and if we convinced Oliver and everybody else that meant ANYTHING to Harry to help us, well, he can't turn the entire magical world down." Just then an owl we had never seen before came swooping into our room. I untied the letter and it just sat there, I knew it must be waiting for a reply. I looked at the address, it was from GINNY!!! The letter read:  
  
Dear Ron and Hermione, I know it's been a while since I have contacted you. I just wanted to make sure you weren't too worried. I just got word that I am going to be the new Potions teacher, the old one quit last year. Have you heard from Harry? If I don't hear from him soon, well, let's just say, never mind. I just, I can't stand him not knowing how I felt, how I still feel. I love him, everyone except Harry knows it, even little Anne knew it. Harry just thought I was good with children but it was so much more than that, I love Anne like my own child. I have to go, reply ASAP!  
  
Love,  
  
Virginia Weasley  
  
"Ron, what is she going to do if she doesn't hear from Harry soon?"  
  
"You don't want to know, we have to get Oliver, there's no time for anyone else bring the note." So we were off, we didn't even have to say a word to Sirius he just grabbed the children and went to Oliver's place, he knew all too much. He could always sense what the problem and plan was and where he had to go.  
  
"Oliver let's move, Ginny is going to, never mind, all you have to know is we're getting Harry back. And yes I'm sure he will want to be on the team as long as he doesn't have to move around too much."  
  
"Okay then, let's go," So we all apparated to Harry's front door. I knocked on the door and from behind it I heard a young female voice yell, 'I'll get it,' When Anne opened the door alls she could do was stare and gasp.  
  
"Anne, who is it?" Harry appeared behind her and he couldn't even gasp. After a minute he managed to whisper, "Come in," after a few more minutes Harry regained himself and asked, "What are you guys doing here, I thought I told you not to follow me."  
  
"We've waited four years Harry, and besides, we just received this from Gin'" I said handing the note to Harry. After he read it he got up and went into his room. All of us just sat there and waited for him to come back.  
  
When he did he had his robes on, his wand in his hand, and a suitcase in the other hand and all he said was, "Anne, go pack, we're going home." We all just smiled and hugged him while Anne was stunned and went to get packed. We had Harry back.  
  
A/N: Well, I am going to leave it there, it was pretty long and I changed it a little bit but that's okay. 


	2. Harry's Return

A/N: People wanted me to keep going with this story so here it is. Okay, I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to this story but I kinda forgot about it! Well, here is chapter 2 read and enjoy! This chapter will be in Anne's POV.  
  
Here are some Thank you's to my reviewers:  
  
Lordanhur: You guessed it.  
  
Slytherin_Rogue: Could you give me some suggestions on how to clear it up for you? Maybe this chapter will be better for you if you're still reading it.  
  
Nelum: There is another chapter, I just hope that you're still looking to see if I've updated.  
  
QTStation2564: Ummmmmmm..... Right, do you mind actually telling me something about my story?  
  
Hedwig55: I hope you're still interested in reading more! That is what Ginny was going to do but you'll have to read to see if she does or not!  
  
ami: Is that a good or bad thing?  
  
~Do You Believe in Destiny? ~  
  
~Chapter 2: Harry's Return~  
  
"Where are we going to stay?" My dad asked while I packed.  
  
"You can stay with us, Anne do you remember Katie?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, do you remember me though?" I asked Katie.  
  
"Yes," she replied and I gave her a hug.  
  
"Do you want to share a room with each other for a while?" Ron asked.  
  
We looked at each other, "No that would be great. I remember how much fun we used to have together. Is Ginny going to be there?" I asked hopefully, Ginny had been in love with my father, I knew he felt the same way but he was just so stuck on my mum that he couldn't see it. I had hoped that after the war was over, since my mum was dead, my dad would snap into reality and marry her but he just couldn't get over all of the people that had died, so we moved to America.  
  
"That depends on how I word this letter," my dad said as he continued to write a letter.  
  
"I want to read it before you send it dad, make sure you don't say anything stupid." I said it jokingly but he knew I meant it in a small sense, I always checked over everything he wrote to people, he knew as well as I did that one little slip up in wording and our secret would be out.  
  
"As always Annie, as always," he replied, the others gave me a questioning glance but I just ignored it and kept packing. I was glad to be going back, I didn't have any friends here, and neither did my dad, he wasn't happy with any job he had and at the moment he was still searching for a new one. The only job my dad had ever liked was the very first one he had, an Auror searching and capturing all death eaters. After a few minutes I was completely packed and my dad handed me the letter, it read:  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Ron and Hermione showed me the letter you sent to them, why didn't you tell me sooner? I love you too, please don't do anything rational, I was just afraid, I couldn't face it all, not after everything that happened. But I promise you that if you come back as well I will bring Annie and we can all live in a flat somewhere in the country, I know how much you loved the country. I do love you, reply soon, I'll be at Ron and Hermione's house after I send you this letter but Hedwig can find me no matter where I am. With all my love (accept what's reserved for Anne),  
  
Harry  
  
I smiled at my dad and tied the letter to Hedwig's leg, he finally caught on! As soon as Hedwig took off my dad took my hand we grabbed our bags and concentrated on where we wanted to go and we were there! I hadn't done that in so long that I almost fell over when we landed but my dad caught me. It was then that I noticed Sirius, Sam, and Oliver were there as well. I looked around, it seemed different then I remembered, almost like it was somewhere else that I grew up knowing, it was bigger then I remembered, brighter, the atmosphere was a lot happier, and there was something else, I just couldn't put my finger on it.  
  
"Recognize this place Harry?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It's Potter Manor! But I thought... I thought you guys just re-abandoned it," my dad replied.  
  
"At first we did, but then we figured that maybe you'd go back there, trying to see what it would have been like. You never did but we liked it here so much that we decided to stay." Hermione replied. Just then Hedwig came back and she seemed to be in a really good mood, I smiled at her and she landed on my shoulder I stroked her a couple of times then I removed the letter she had, it was from Ginny:  
  
Dear Harry and Anne,  
  
First to Anne, did you tell you're father what to say because the Harry I remember never could have thought that up on his own?  
  
I giggled at that, Ginny knew my father too well, but she knew he could think up anything he wanted to if he had the motive.  
  
Second to Harry, do you mean it? Are you really willing to give up everything you have to move to the country side with me and Annie? I would absolutely love to, I don't want to move too far from Ron and Hermione but I would love to live with you and Annie. Write back as soon as possible,  
  
Love,  
  
Ginny  
  
I smiled and handed the note to my dad.  
  
"Anne, lets take you're stuff up to my room. I can't believe this is where you're dad grew up!" Katie said helping me grab my stuff.  
  
"Well, actually, he didn't grow up here, you see my grandparents were killed when he was one and he got taken to live with his aunt and uncle."  
  
"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I forgot about that! Well, I think he really would have liked it here, living here has been the best! Sam and I go out back and play Quiditch EVERY day; I'm a beater like my dad, Ginny, and Uncle Fred and George." Katie told me.  
  
"I remember them; they were always inventing those cool candies!" I exclaimed.  
  
"They kind of stopped doing that after you and your dad left," Katie replied sadly.  
  
"What, why?"  
  
"They said that it reminded them of you guys too much but they wouldn't tell anybody why. But I heard them talking one day about your dad giving them their first loan so that they could start their business."  
  
"I never knew..." I replied.  
  
"Yeah, well, that's all over now, you guys are back and everything can go back to normal." Just then we heard a commotion downstairs, we looked at each other then bolted down the stairs to see what had happened. When we got there we saw the least expected people in the world, but Katie didn't know them, the Dursley's were standing in the front living room. Uncle Vernon looking purpler faced then I remembered him being and Dudley fatter, Aunt Petunia hadn't changed much, she just looked really angry about something.  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm going to leave it there and I hope you all enjoyed that little ditty! I promise I will update more regularly! I need to update some other stories right now though! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	3. The Dursley's Dilemma

A/N: Okay, so now on with the story. This chapter will be in Harry's POV.  
  
~Do You Believe in Destiny? ~  
  
~Chapter 3: The Dursley's Dilemma~  
  
"BOY, WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT!?! SCARED TWO ENTIRE WORLDS TO DEATH, HOW DARE YOU!" Uncle Vernon roared.  
  
"Why should you care, you always hated me anyways?" I replied.  
  
"WHY SHOULD WE CARE, WHY SHOULD WE CARE!?!?!?!" Petunia screamed, "We may have hated you but you are still my sister's child! And I still have a duty to her to take care of you!"  
  
"SO THAT'S ALL I AM TO YOU, A DUTY!?! WELL, CONSIDER YOU'RE DUTY FULFILLED, I'M LIVING HERE NOW WITH MY FRIENDS AND ANNE SO JUST LEAVE!" I screamed back enraged that she would dare to tell me that's all I was to her after the numerous times I saved their skins and they knew it!  
  
"Harry, that's not what I meant," Petunia said trying to calm herself down.  
  
"I don't care anymore Aunt Petunia, I have a family of my own and you don't have to worry about me. So just go back to pretending I don't exist, like you did when I lived with you." I replied a little calmer but hatred still evident in my voice.  
  
"Do you really feel like we pretended you didn't exist?" Dudley finally spoke up.  
  
"Except when you wanted food, yes, and that's how I liked it. Any time you did acknowledge my existence it was merely to yell at me, I didn't need that. Not when I was fighting off the most evil wizard of all time, not when the only thing I really needed was to feel wanted instead of needed. I knew I was needed because I knew I had to defeat Voldemort, nobody else could, just me." I replied, by the time I finished the hatred was gone and the only emotion was depression at the reminder of that burden. Anne came up behind me and hugged me, I looked down a little surprised, I hadn't known she was there, but I hugged her back with all my might.  
  
"Harry, I...we didn't know...." Petunia began.  
  
"Of course you didn't know, I never told you, I didn't think anything of that world would ever matter to you. Unless Voldemort attacked, which I knew he eventually would." I replied, hugging Anne even closer to me at the memory of the night he had attacked, I had had a vision of it so I was able to contact the Order before he attacked, they had gotten the Dursley's out but I had stopped for some reason, that's when the final battle began.  
  
"We are very grateful you saved us Harry, but you should have saved yourself first, we didn't deserve to live."  
  
"No one deserves to die at the hands of someone like him,"  
  
"Not even us, after what we did to you?" Dudley asked.  
  
"You didn't kill anyone; therefore you deserve life, but please, just go back to your lives pretend you don't know I'm back. You'll be happier that way,"  
  
"How could we be happy thinking you were probably dead?" Vernon asked.  
  
"I always thought that would lift a great burden off your chests."  
  
"No, you are still a part of this family, Harry."  
  
"I am?" Shocked was an understatement for how I felt, they were telling me they loved me, Ginny, Sirius, and Anne were the only people that had ever done that.  
  
"Yes," they all replied together and came over and hugged Anne and I, I couldn't move so I looked down at Anne, she was just as amazed as I was. Just then an owl flew in, it was Ginny's, I broke away and took the letter attached to its leg.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm starting to get a little worried; it's taken you a while to reply to my letter. Please reply,  
  
Ginny  
  
"Crap, I forgot about that,"  
  
"What?" Petunia asked.  
  
"Anne, do you mind explaining?"  
  
"My dad and I are going to live out in the country with Ginny."  
  
"Ginny's that one red head that came and stayed with you the summer between your sixth and seventh years, isn't she?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"But, I thought you two were just friends?"  
  
"We were,"  
  
"So he finally caught on, eh Anne?" Dudley whispered to Anne, she smiled.  
  
"Yep," she whispered back, I just smiled.  
  
"Here, check this over and tell me what you think," I said and I handed Anne the letter I had written, it read:  
  
Dear Gin'  
  
Sorry it took so long, the Dursley's dropped by for a surprise visit. I was very much serious about my offer to live out in the country. Did you know they live in my parents' old house? It's not too far from the country so we wouldn't be very far from them at all. I think Anne would be very happy to have a mother again, that is, if you would do me the honor of being my wife. You don't have to answer me until you get here but, I would like it if you would.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
"Dad, I can't believe your doing that in a letter! You should have at least had her come here first!"  
  
"Alright, I'll change it to say I have something to ask her so would she please come here ASAP. Is that better?"  
  
"Yes," so I took back the letter and re-wrote the last part, I whistled for Hedwig, attached the letter to her leg and told her who it was to and she was off.  
  
A/N: Please review! 


	4. Ginny's Arrival

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long, I have been kinda busy, but school is out and so I will be updating a lot more. I don't know who all I have thanked for reviewing but thank you to anyone I haven't thanked already!!!! And I hope you all were patient enough to wait for this chapter! This chapter will be in Anne's POV.  
  
Chapter 4: Ginny's Arrival  
  
About 2 minutes after my dad sent the letter to Ginny, she arrived with Hedwig on her shoulder. I ran over and gave her a hug, "I missed you so much, Ginny, and I know my dad did too." I said with a wink.  
  
Ginny smiled at me and said, "I missed you too, Annie, I can't believe how big you've gotten. But your just as scrawny as your father, I suppose that's just how you two are."  
  
"I am not scrawny," my dad said defensively, as he came over I moved aside and let the two of them hug, "I've missed you so much Ginny, I love you."  
  
"I missed you more than you'll ever know, Harry, I never want to lose you. I love you so much," Ginny said getting teary eyed.  
  
"Don't cry baby, I won't leave, never ever again. You'll never lose me again, I promise." Harry assured her, "I promise you that I will never leave you, never again." He said as he brushed away the tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Clearing her throat, Ginny asked, "You said you had something to ask me, what is it?"  
My dad smiled, got down on one knee and said, "We've been friends for a long time, you watched me get married, you helped with the birth and raising of my daughter Anne, and when I ran away you tried to come after me. You are the reason I came back, you were there for me when Cho was killed, and you were there for me when Sirius and Remus went each went through the veil. But you were also there when something good happened, like Sirius and Remus coming back from behind the veil, and now I ask just one more thing of you. Will you, Virginia Marie Weasley, be a part of the best part of my life, will you do me the honor of being my wife and Anne's mother?"  
  
Ginny was crying really hard by this time, but she managed to nod her head and give my dad and I the biggest smile anyone had ever seen her with. I ran over and engulfed them both the biggest hug in the world as I realized that I, too, was crying. My dad's smile grew even more as he said with a laugh, "What is with women and crying when their happy?" Ginny and I gave a small laugh and playfully hit my dad, "Hey now, no ganging up on me just because I'm out numbered."  
  
"And it's about darn time you were out-numbered, too. For SEVEN years I was out-numbered by you and Ron." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"Only SEVEN years, for 16 years I have been out-numbered." Aunt Petunia said with a laugh.  
  
For the next 4 hours the adults all sat downstairs talking about what had happened while we were gone and Oliver constantly putting in little hints about my dad playing for the Quiditch team. Meanwhile, Katie, Sam and I were upstairs unpacking my stuff and talking.  
  
"So Anne, what was it like growing up in muggle America? It must have been weird to have to hide your powers, did you have many friends? Did your dad ever make any new friends, you guys didn't seem too sad about leaving the muggle world, were you unhappy there?" Sam asked all of this in one breath.  
  
"Sam, take a deep breath. It wasn't really all that unusual to grow up in muggle America, it was just that I could tell my dad missed being able to use magic whenever he wanted. I didn't have any friends at all and neither did my dad, of course he wasn't happy at any job he tried to do so he either got fired or quit. We weren't necessarily unhappy, we just both knew that we didn't belong there, we belong here. Where we can do magic whenever we want, where everyone knows us because of my dad, where we're loved and needed."  
  
"Wow that must have been pretty hard, going from day to day knowing that there was a better life you could be living. Knowing that there was somewhere that you could be yourself but you couldn't be there without constant reminder of what had happened." Katie replied with awe.  
  
"It was, but I think I always knew that, eventually, we'd have to come back. I'd have to go to Hogwarts at some point." Anne replied indifferently.  
  
Knock, Knock "Can I come in?" Ginny asked from behind the door.  
  
"Yeah, come on in, it's open."  
  
"How would you kids like to go shopping tomorrow while your dad's and Sirius get started on making our house?" She asked as she entered the room.  
  
"Sure, I need to get the basic stuff for doing magic; I also want an owl..." I replied.  
  
"Well, that you'd have to talk to your dad about, but we'll get enough out of his vault for the basic stuff, plus some." Ginny said with a wink, "But for now you kids should get ready for bed, it's almost 10 o'clock already!"  
  
"Awwww, but Ginny, we don't wanna go to bed yet." I whined.  
  
"I know it's just so horrible that I want you to be awake enough to pick out your robes tomorrow, but you still have to go to bed."  
  
"You know, you're really good at that."  
  
"I used to use that on you all the time when you were little."  
  
"Well, g'night then....mom." With a smile, Ginny left the room.  
  
"What happened that made you so happy?"  
  
"She called me mom," Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around his fiancée's waist. "I think I like being called that," Ginny said as Harry pulled her in to their room.  
  
A/N: Okay, so there is chapter 4. More will be coming soon, I promise! Please review!


	5. Shopping Part I

A/N: Thank you to Athenakitty for your review and yes there will be more children in the Potter family. This will be in Ginny's POV.  
  
Chapter 5: Shopping Part I  
  
"Ya know what, Sam's staying with us. I'm sure he'd rather practice Quiditch than go shopping." Harry said the next morning at breakfast.  
  
"Let Sam choose, I'm sure your right but there may be something he needs to pick up." I replied with a grin at my future husband. Harry Potter asked me to marry him last night; I still can't believe it, after having a crush on him for so many years.  
  
"I don't have anything I really need to get, besides, I love playing Quiditch. And I've heard so much about how great you are, Harry, I'd love to get to watch you!" Sam answered.  
  
"Is that right, Sam? What position do you play?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm best at beater, but I'm not too bad at keeper."  
  
"Just like your aunt Ginny,"  
  
"Really, I never knew Aunt Ginny played Quiditch." Sam exclaimed.  
  
"That was a long time ago, Sam; I don't think I would be much good anymore." I replied with a sad smile at my nephew. It had been so long since I had been called 'Aunt Ginny'; actually it used to be 'Aunt Ninny'. I missed them all so much, especially 'Mione and Harry and Annie, of course I missed my brother and his kids but 'Mione always knew what to say to cheer me up.  
  
"Awwww, but Aunt Ginny, couldn't you just give it a shot, pllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!" Sam begged.  
  
I gave Harry a look that clearly stated, 'you owe me big time,' and said, "Maybe when we get back from getting Anne's new things."  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY, AUNT GINNY'S GONNA PLAY, YAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sam began practically bouncing around the kitchen hugging me every two seconds.  
  
"Samuel Nicholas Weasley, sit down and eat your breakfast," Hermione ordered.  
  
"Yes mother," and Sam suddenly sat down and began devouring his food.  
  
Hermione shook her head and smiled at him, "Wow 'Mione, that's pretty cool," I complimented my friend.  
  
"It's nothing really, you just have to use the right tone, and you used to be able to do that with Annie, remember?"  
  
"That's right, I'd go, 'Anne Marie Potter, sit down now,' and she'd sit," just as I said that Anne had been making faces behind Harry's back and when she heard my command she ran to her seat and began eating. Hermione and I giggled, "Anne, I wasn't actually talking to you, sweetie, I was just reminding myself how I used to do that." Once everyone was done eating, Harry, Ron, Sirius, Oliver, and Sam headed out back to play Quiditch while Anne, Kate, Hermione, and I headed off to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Once we arrived in Diagon Alley, I turned to Anne and said, "Where to first, do you want to get new robes first or any other supplies you may need?"  
  
"Shouldn't we get my money first? I brought my key to my vault, my dad put half of the fortune my grandparents gave him into my vault, after my mum died all of her money went to him and he split that in half and put half of it in mine too." Anne answered.  
  
"Okay then, yeah I suppose we should get your money first." I replied a little surprised at the fact that she wasn't embarrassed at how much money she would have. I looked back at her and realized that she was embarrassed and had only explained all of that so we wouldn't be surprised at how much was in her vault. Once we arrived at her vault she did exactly what her father would have done, shoved a couple handfuls from each pile into her bag.  
  
I smiled at her as she got back in the cart a little red from embarrassment, "What, why are you smiling at me?"  
  
"Because you're just like your father, embarrassed because of how much money you have."  
  
"Oh, well, I guess he kinda made sure that I wasn't arrogant about it and that made me embarrassed by it, I guess."  
  
As we exited Gringotts, I noticed a very familiar and unwelcome face coming towards us, "So you finally found your darling Potter, did you? Got him to come out of hiding and face his destiny? Did you know your daddy was actually hiding from little ol' me?" Draco Malfoy taunted.  
  
Before anyone else could reply Anne had her wand pointed directly between Malfoy's eyes, "My father wasn't hiding from anyone, especially not you Malfoy. He was trying to protect me you prick, and if you ever try to tell anyone any different and I find out I will do worse than hex you."  
  
"Feisty, feisty, you should really learn how to control that temper, Ms. Potter. Especially around a Professor," Malfoy retorted with a smirk.  
  
"You mean you actually got through all of Hogwarts, impressive, what are you teaching, divination?"  
  
"Very funny Ms. Potter, although it won't concern you for a couple years yet, I am the Potions Master."  
  
"What happened to your dear old godfather?" Hermione asked, with a tiny hint of concern in her voice. No matter how much we all hated Snape, he had saved Harry's life by discovering that, after Harry's fifth year the Dursley's were beginning to beat Harry. At that time Harry actually enjoyed the thought of dyeing because he thought that Sirius was dead. But, after Snape saved him from the Dursley's, during his sixth year (my fifth) we discovered that Snape had been married and had two children that were in Harry's year. Once we had met his godmother and gotten to know her she told Harry that there was a way to get Sirius back, because Bellatrix didn't use Avada Kedavra on him. By the end of the year we had Sirius back, Harry wasn't allowed to go back to the Dursley's, and the only thing that wasn't happy was that Voldemort and the Death eaters were attacking regularly.  
  
"He retired to try and find more people like me."  
  
"What do you mean, 'more people like you'?" I asked.  
  
"More people who would be willing to be spies."  
  
"Spies????? You weren't a spy, you were one of Voldemorts most devoted followers. That's why you treated us so horribly all of those years."  
  
"For the first few your right, I was one of Voldemorts most devoted followers, but then Snape turned me during the summer between 5th and 6th years, especially after he saved Harry from his aunt and uncle although Harry wouldn't have minded dyeing. But I couldn't let anyone, not even you four, suspect that I had turned, I didn't enjoy torturing you after I saw what Harry had let happen to himself but I had to use that while torturing him. If I didn't you would have known that had hit me hard, you would have suspected that I was being beaten, which before my father went to Azkaban I had been."  
  
"Wow, I never knew you were around when Snape saved Harry. Did he know did he see you?"  
  
"Yes, but he probably didn't remember, it was only for a couple of minutes, I had gone to see how he was doing. When Madame Pomfrey told me he was asleep I decided to go and see him, see for myself how bad it all looked. He woke up and saw me, asked what I was doing but the effort of trying to make himself look less vulnerable in front of me made him collapse again."  
  
"Wow, so it really did hit you hard to see him like that. We noticed there was something in your eyes and it wasn't the usual pleasure."  
  
"Well, I'm sure you have better things to do then talk to me. But you all should start coming to Order meetings again, Dumbledore worries about you everyday. The first thing he asks is if anyone has heard from you or seen you."  
  
"When is the next meeting?"  
  
"I'll owl you when I find out." And with that Draco walked past us and into Gringotts with a genuine smile on his face.  
  
"Well, where to first?"  
  
"Anne?"  
  
"Let's get my potions supplies first." Anne answered. 


	6. Shopping Part II

A/N: I told you there would be a lot more now. There was a little mix up on my part, in the first chapter I said Ginny was the new Potions professor and then last chapter I said Draco was, I am going to have Ginny be the Potions Professor and Draco the DADA professor. Hermione is the Deputy Headmistress and the Transfiguration Professor, McGonagall is the Headmistress, Dumbledore is the Ministers Assistant, and Arthur Weasley is the Minister of Magic. Here is Chapter 6; it will be in Anne's POV.  
  
Chapter 6: Shopping Part II  
  
After getting my potions ingredients, a new cauldron, some new quills, parchment, a diary, and some potions, flying, and Quiditch books, we decided to get me and Katie our wands. As we entered the shop an old man came out from the back of the store and said, "Ah, young Ms. Potter and Weasley, it is very nice to see the two of you again. The last time I saw you two your dad's were getting new wands after a particularly difficult day of Auror duties. Well, let's see what type of wands suite the two of you." It took about half an hour each to find the right wand but after we did I discovered that I still had a lot of money left.  
  
"Well, what do you want to spend it on?" Hermione asked.  
  
I thought for a moment and then replied, "I could do with a new broom, and maybe an owl of my own."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Ginny, Hermione, and Katie all replied. After buying the most expensive broom, and the prettiest owl I could find I still had enough money to buy two more brooms just like my own.  
  
"I think we had better go get you some new robes," Ginny suggested.  
  
"Okay," I replied and so we went off to the robes shop. There we saw robes of all different colors, after being measured; I tried on one of almost every color. I decided that I liked the emerald green, ruby red, navy and baby blue, light purple, faded blue, and two black robes.  
  
As I went to pay for them all Hermione suddenly stepped forward and paid for them, "I think there's something else you had in mind for that money." She whispered to me with a wink. Before I could say anything else she turned to Ginny and Katie, "I've got something I want to do with Anne; we'll meet you guys at the Leaky Cauldron in half an hour, okay?"  
  
"Alright 'Mione," Ginny replied.  
  
"What do you mean; I had something else in mind for that money?"  
  
"I saw the look on your face after you bought your owl; you knew you had enough money to buy two more brooms just like yours, one for each of your parents." She replied pulling me into Quality Quiditch supplies, "I figured that, since it will be a surprise for Harry, it should also be a surprise for Gin'. Maybe you could give them the brooms as a wedding present."  
  
"Did they decide on a date last night?"  
  
"No, but they agreed it had to be in the summer, outdoors, and before you go to Hogwarts. I think that narrows it down to either within the next 2 months or sometime next summer."  
  
"I hope they do it this summer, maybe then I'll have a younger sibling before I get to Hogwarts!" I replied excitedly.  
  
"You never know, but you do realize that Ginny is the Potions Master at Hogwarts. I wonder if they'll have you live at the grounds with her or travel with Harry next year." Hermione told me.  
  
"I'd love to watch my dad play Quiditch, but I'd also like to get to know my way around Hogwarts. I hope they don't have me decide because I'd love to do both of them."  
  
"Well, maybe you can spend half of the year with Harry and then spend the rest of the year up at Hogwarts. You know I'm also a teacher there, actually I'm the Deputy Headmistress."  
  
"Really, wow! That's so cool! Now, after my parents get married, will you be my aunt, since Ron is Ginny's brother and you're his husband?"  
  
"Yes, I will, but don't you go thinking that just because you're my niece I'm going to give you special privileges, nor that Ginny will either. The only thing that means is that we'll be watching you like a hawk!"  
  
"But Aunt 'Mione, that's no fun! Why can't I get away with all the stuff that you, Uncle Ron, and my dad used to?!?"  
  
"Did he tell you about all that?"  
  
"No, I over heard you guys talking last night while I was brushing my teeth."  
  
"Oh, well, you shouldn't need to get away with everything that we did. The only reason we ever broke the rules was to help someone or to stop Voldemort."  
  
"So if I'm helping someone I can get away with it?"  
  
"It depends on what your helping them do,"  
  
"Well it's not like I'd help anyone do anything that I didn't think they needed to do!"  
  
"Your dad didn't give you his invisibility cloak did he?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Because that helped us get away with almost everything, except when it caused Snape to be able to sneak into the Shrieking Shack in our third year."  
  
"Well, I'm not going to use it to do anything like that, I'll only use it on special occasions. Like maybe visiting you, or my mom, or Hagrid, stuff like that."  
  
"I wouldn't care if you also used it for the things that your grandpa used it for."  
  
"And what did my grandpa use it for?"  
  
"Sneaking to the kitchens and sneaking out to the Shrieking Shack with Sirius, and Peter to help Remus with his transformations."  
  
"Who's Peter?"  
  
"Peter Pettigrew was Sirius, Remus, and James' friend, but at some point he joined Voldemort. He was very talented at his spying, but what Voldemort really wanted was the whereabouts of Lily and James, Sirius began to get edgy and at the time he was your grandparents' secret keeper. He began thinking that he wouldn't be able to resist Voldemorts torturing and he knew that Voldemort would soon discover that he was closest to them so he forced your grandparents to switch their secret keeper to Peter not knowing that he had already joined Voldemort. Peter immediately relayed their whereabouts to Voldemort and Halloween night came and Voldemort attacked."  
  
"Wow....so their own friend betrayed them, did he get caught?"  
  
"Not then, Sirius went after him, to get revenge, but he caught of his finger and transformed, but not before blowing up half the street and killing thirteen muggles. The ministry arrived shortly after that and Sirius was laughing like a maniac, Dumbledore hadn't been informed of the switch so there was no one to testify that Sirius was innocent. In our third year is when we found out what everyone thought was the truth and then he found us and told us the truth, we almost got Sirius freed that night, but Remus hadn't taken his potion so he could keep his normal mind when he transformed so Peter got away once again. He rejoined Voldemort, after your dad defeated him for good four years ago, he was the only death eater that wasn't caught, but no one could find him so he got away again. With out your dad nobody had any hope of finding him and they just gave up."  
  
"So the man that caused my grandparents' death is still out there somewhere?"  
  
"Probably in the form of a rat, yes."  
  
"I hope someone finds him, or runs him over with their car."  
  
"That's what Harry thought back in his third year, but when he saw Sirius and Remus about to kill him, your dad realized that he couldn't let them. He couldn't watch someone die. Although he had to watch several more die over the next 7 years, but he also caused the resurrection of Sirius."  
  
(A/N: Just so you all know, this talk is happening on the way to, while they're at, and after they leave Quality Quiditch Supplies.)  
  
"Hey guys, Watcha talkin' 'bout?" Ginny asked as we entered the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Peter,"  
  
"Oh, how about a new subject, Anne, do you have any money left?"  
  
"Yeah, a bit, why,"  
  
"I thought we could go shopping in muggle London, get you some new clothes for when you're not in the wizarding world."  
  
"I'd like that, if it's okay with everyone else?" I replied  
  
"That sounds like a good idea to me,"  
  
"Mum, can I get new stuff while we're there. I could really use some new shorts and shirts." Katie asked Hermione.  
  
"I suppose, but I haven't got all that much," Hermione replied.  
  
A/N: I'm going to leave it there. The next chapter is going to be finishing up with their shopping and then they'll get home and I will at least start some Quiditch stuff. 


	7. Shopping Part III

A/N: It's been a while since I last updated, I got sorta busy. But I've got all evening to get this typed up (hopefully it won't take me that long, though). This will be in Katie's POV. Well, I'll stop jabbering and get on with it.

Chapter 7: Shopping Part III

After spending another hour and a half in muggle London, Anne and I had both gotten almost an entirely new wardrobe and were still looking around. I've always been fascinated with muggle things, like their TV's and especially their computers.

"So explain to me how chat rooms work, again?" I asked.

My mom and Anne sighed, just as my mum was about to reply Anne interrupted saying, "I'm going to go get more money and then we can show you how it works, why don't you come with?"

"Okay, that sounds good," I replied

"I'll go with you, too," Ginny said.

"No, you stay here with Hermione; you've got a lot to learn about muggle technology as well." Anne replied.

"I really don't think...."

"They'll be fine, they've got their wands now," Hermione interrupted.

"But they don't know how to use them yet," Ginny continued to protest.

"Gin', you know as well as I do that if they need to they'll be able to use their wands, stop worrying."

"You're right, you're right, I'm overreacting, I'm just not used to having this sort of worrying back again.

"I know it'll get easier, now why don't we go look at some cell phones?" And so the two of them went off further into the store while Anne and I headed towards the door.

"Why do you think Ginny was so worried about us going off alone?" I asked Anne.

"I'm not sure, it could be because Peter still lose but he's probably long gone by now."

"My mum still has nightmares from that battle, from when you and your dad and Ginny left,"

"So does my dad, I doubt they'll ever be able to forget it, so many people laid dead at their feet, whether they were good or evil they didn't deserve to die that way."

"I agree, but there wasn't any other choice, was there?"

"No, I suppose not, but it had to of been horrifying to see all of their old friends bodies, all of their teachers, relatives, lovers, all dead because of one man, I think that's why my dad was so determined to beat Voldemort, because of them."

"Key please," said the goblin at the desk.

"Here," neither of us said anything more until we were back outside.

"Do you think Peter would ever try to build up his own army?" Anne asked she knew I knew more about him than her.

"From what I've heard he was a real wimp, who only betrayed Lily and James to save his own arse, so I doubt it." Suddenly a rat appeared out of nowhere; I looked down at it and realized that it was missing a toe, immediately I knew who it was. I snatched him up in my hand and stuffed him in my money bag.

"What was that all about?"

"I just caught Peter Pettigrew,"

"What? How?"

"Peter's animagus form is a rat, the night he betrayed my grandparents he cut off his thumb and transformed just before the authorities got there. This rat is missing a toe,"

"We had better hurry up and get back," I replied excitedly, but suddenly we were surrounded by people dressed in blood red hooded robes.

"Get out your wand and repeat after me," Anne whispered in my ear, I nodded my head to show that I understood, we had our backs facing each other as she began to chant, "Aloma De Magera Carrisa Dum Da Omara," we kept on chanting that with our eyes closed going in circles. Suddenly I felt myself being lifted off the ground, I faltered for a second then continued to chant until we finally landed in a deserted ally way near the store our mum's were in.

We ran inside to tell them, on the way Anne checked to be sure that Peter was still in her pouch, but he wasn't. Once we found our mum's we quickly explained everything that had happened, when we told them that Peter had once again gotten away Ginny replied, "That's because the spell you used only transports the people that are chanting the curse."

"The chant means Let the Magic Carry us to the Last place we were, and since it couldn't get you into the bank again because of the protections around it, it transported you to the ally way where no muggles could see you." My mum continued to explain.

"But who were those people?"

"Had you thought of the possibility that Peter would build up an army?"

"Yes but we dismissed it,"

"He's been waiting for you or your dad to think of that possibility because before he fled again he left a curse on you and your dad that should you ever think of it he'd be able to trace you."

"He found us because I thought of that? But did that just magic up the people?"

"No, we've had suspicions that he may have made an army of his own, we have spies that have been finding that people are going missing and then when they return their in red robes and have an evil aura about them that doesn't go away, we thought it may have something to do with Peter but we never had any proof, until now." My mum explained, "We've got to get back and warn the others, he'll be able to find them now too."

"The girls can't apparate yet," Ginny replied, knowing that floo would take to long.

"They can just alter the spell they used to get back to us, just say Aloma De Magera Dum Da Omar, which means home." My mum replied. We did as we were told and in a couple of seconds we were right outside the house next to my mum and Aunt Ginny.

We ran out to the backyard where the guys were playing Quiditch, "Harry, Sam, Sirius, Ron, Oliver, get down here, NOW!" Ginny yelled as we got out there.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Harry asked with concern as they landed.

"Peter has his army; they tried to attack the girls."

"Are you two okay, what happened, how did he find them?"

"They're fine, they used Aloma to get out, they were getting money so Anne could buy a computer, and she started wondering if Peter could build up an army."

"But that means he can track us now, can we get enough people here to fight them off in time?"

"I don't think he's going to be attacking us any time soon, dad,"

"Why is that?"

"I've heard stories about Voldemorts tactics and if Peter learned from him then wouldn't he use the same tactics?"

"That's true, he would, and we can use that to our advantage, good thinking sweetie."

A/N: I'm just going to leave it there for now. The next chapter is going to be getting together the rest of the surviving members of the order.


End file.
